1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can operate various devices indirectly by directly operating a remote controller, or another device connected with the remote controller, and a system therefor.
2. Related Background Art
A remote controller for exercising operational control of an apparatus from a remote location is employed primarily for home electric appliances, such as video recorders and air conditioners.
In addition, remote controllers that are used for televisions and video recorders, and remote controllers that are compatible with a plurality of television models have appeared.
In order to operate a specific model by using a conventional remote controller that is compatible with a plurality of models, an operator must change the setup in the remote controller.
Thus, as the number of compatible models has increased, setup operations have become so complicated that operators must accurately identify models that are to be controlled and must then refer to operation manuals to set up remote controllers, so that the likelihood is great that operators will mistake when they perform setups. And when the models that are to be controlled are changed frequently, the setup must be repeated often and usability will be deteriorated.
The devices that are to be controlled by such remote controllers are limited to those that are located that they are inside the effective range of the control signals emitted by the remote controllers.